Snuggling turned Straddling
by DragonCelestialEmpress257
Summary: In an attempt to get comfortable while snuggled up against the Guild Master Chatot found himself in quite a predicament. Well something's has to be done and he's just the bird to do it...snuggling with Wigglytuff isn't going to be so innocent after this. Guildshiping. Wigglytuff X Chatot. Yes, this is yaoi - Rated M for Mature Content.


Author's Note

Empress: Er...how do this..?

Evola: Hurry up,Grandma!

Celeste: Technology confuses her..

Empress: Shut up! First time doing an author's note! Now do the disclaimer! Or else I'll get the other one on both of you!

Celeste: O.O...Empress does NOT own Pokemon. Only the story plot.

Evola: Which is a good thing for if she did it would be gayer than a gay pride parade.

Empress: (facepalm) On with the story...

* * *

Another peaceful night at the guild. Everyone snugged away in their respectable spots in the guild..except for one. Chatot had found himself not perched in his usual spot tonight but sleeping on top of the soft body that was the GuildMaster. Chatot had always slept perched up on the ladder. As a bird like Pokemon he had no issue with doing this and being comfortable which it meant he could make sure no one slipped out the guild or run away. Yes, there were bars covering the entrance but somehow they always managed to escape. However, it also left him exposed to the climate, and when the colder season kicks around Wigglytuff made no exceptions and wanted everyone inside. That meant Chatot was stuck here in the sleeping hold of the GuildMaster. Chatot sighed. There was no use escaping. He had tried many times before. He should be making sure no one ran away. The current recruits were very dedicated and even the new team didn't seem too bothered by the rules and regulations of the guild. But you could never be too careful. Looking up at Wigglytuff the intellectual bird wondered what he could be dreaming about. Perfect Apples probably. He could really never truly know what is going on in the other's mind but he figured out a few things. Turning about he tried to get comfortable for the night. Wigglytuff was indeed comfortable but sleeping in a certain position could leave one stiff. Shifting a bit more he settled down to rest. He closed his eyes to get some sleep for the busy day tomorrow only for them to pop open. Wigglytuff had slightly shuddered underneath him. Was his sleeping position uncomfortable for the GuildMaster? The last thing the guild need is Wigglytuff sleep deprived. It could be catastrophic. So he continued shifting hoping to find a spot and position so both of them could be comfortable. However, his efforts seemed to be fruitless for Wigglytuff would shudder and groan underneath him. Moving lower in hopes to find a good position Chatot froze. There weren't too many things that surprised Chatot but looking behind him he became speechless at the sight of the GuildMaster's erection.

"Ah..." Chatot couldn't even find a reply or thought about the sight.

He was well aware that Wigglytuff was fully grown despite being very childish. Yet for some odd reason it never dawned on him that Wigglytuff could feel arousal let alone sprout a hard-on in his sleep. Gazing at it Wigglytuff was average length but his width...it was exceptional. Chatot gulped having the hardest time tearing his eyes from it. It was just a shockingly arousing sight. Chatot shook his head. He needed sleep. Closing his eyes he tried to sleep. Seconds later they popped right back open. All too aware that just behind him was the stiff penis of Wigglytuff and it kept him awake. Looking at it his cheeks turned red for reasons besides being a bit embarrassed that he was staring at it. Shaking his head once more he figured something had to be done about this. Or else he would never be able to fall asleep.

Yes, sleep. The throbbing organ was disturbing his sleep and there was no other reason for it...right? Right.

Turning around facing it he looked at it closely. It was shaped so it was thinner at the tip before growing wider down below. This probably helped whoever was on the receiving end of Wigglytuff's lust to get used to the size. Opening his beak Chatot leaned his head over the twitching girth and began taking it in. Now Chatot had nothing more than a beak, a tongue and a throat. No teeth to chew, or get in the way. Thus he had little to no gag reflex and whenever he did he had control over it. After all, avians were used to swallowing things whole. He felt the tip reach into his throat before he pulled back to brace for the rest. This was a new experience for him. Running his tongue along the shaft as he once again pushed it into his throat . It tasted...a bit bitter. However, it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He bobbed his head steadily getting the large penis in his throat until he hit the base. Then he began bobbing his head constantly squeezing the muscles in his throat to give the sensitive piece a good squeeze. Chatot could feel his own body reacting becoming aroused by the mere fact he was doing this despite his initial intention. While running his tongue along the tip his taste buds caught something. Something that was salty yet sweet. Pulling back curiously he looked at it to see something coming out the tip. Chatot figured it was his pre-cum showing he was indeed doing well in how he was treating it. No need to stop. Plus, for some reason he found the essence to taste good. He never came upon something that tasted both salty and sweet. It was like a rare delicacy. A dish he was sure only Wigglytuff could give for the sweetness had to come of his diet that consisted of nothing but Perfect Apples. He continued to run his tongue over the tip while deep throating. He indulged himself in the taste not a hundred percent aware just how aroused he was getting. Not that he cared right now. He was getting a light buzz of pleasure going through his system and wondered if it had something to do with the pre-cum he was swallowing. Not that the fact would stop him. If anything it would make him want to do this more. Suddenly, he felt Wigglytuff's erection twitch wildly and managed to push it all the way in his throat just before it erupted. A hard shot of his partner's seed his the wall of his throat before it slipped down further to rest in his stomach. Yet he wanted to _taste_ it. So he pulled back not taking into mind that the liquid seed would go flying all over and get him in the face and in his feathers. However, it gave him the chance to to further taste the foreign tasting substance that was Wigglytuff's sperm. Part of him didn't care about the mess anyway. He licked all over the meat getting as much semen of it as possible thus cleaning it. Pulling back Chatot took note of his feathers. Nothing a bit of preening couldn't fix and he could still get to eat his favorite treat. Chatot had to fight back lewd thoughts of having his partner's reproductive essence for breakfast and/or supper after coming to the realization he was hooked on it.

"Ah well...least the job is done." Chatot said to himself.

However, looking forward once more there stood the hard-on still solid and wide looking as ever. It wasn't done having fun. Chatot's eyes widened comically surprised at his friend's hidden stamina. He could feel himself drooling at the idea of getting second helpings. Then his mind took note of the soaked feathers that lied near his cloaca and steadily growing needy feeling. Glancing at the hard girth he began contemplating the temptation that was starting to be more appealing more and more in his head.

"Surely..just this once I could? The GuildMaster hasn't woken up yet..." Chatot whispered to himself.

It was true. Wigglytuff was out like a light. Nor had he made any type of movement or sound. The chance was dangling in front of him on a string like a treat ready to be snatched. This was a rare chance, and as an explorer he didn't back out on rare chances. Turning back around he began positioning himself above the sleeping Pokemon. Lowering himself him shuddered at the feel of the tip against him before lowering himself more thus being stretched for what's to come. He held back moans as he went lower feeling himself stretched. He silently panted. He was only halfway there and Wigglytuff felt _so_ much bigger than he looked. Even bigger than he felt in his throat. Giving a shuddering breath he pushed himself the rest of the way only to end up yelping out-loud. He covered his beak before looking at Wigglytuff. Nothing. Thank goodness the Perfect Apple loving Pokemon could sleep like a rock through almost anything. Chatot groaned as his inside practically trembled from having something so thick inside him. If he didn't feel the throb of pain from the sudden self-force entry he would have probably cummed instantly. He panted getting the feel of something inside him. It felt so foreign..so strange. Yet, hidden in the pain there was light feels of pleasure. He lifted himself up halfway before pushing back down. Slowly riding his insides began to ease up and become familiar with the organ inside of him. Soon the pain had subsided leaving Chatot at the hands of pleasure from riding his beloved partner. He began panting trying to get as much air as possible since most of it left him anytime he slide down. Wigglytuff's penis rubbing all the right places inside of him, his walls squeezing it allowing him to feel every twitch and jerk. Chatot began drooling losing himself a bit in the pleasure. Only control he had was to keep himself from making too much noise. For it would wake the GuildMaster. Oh but if only he was awake for this. Awake to take control. Chatot imagined being pinned under the other's larger body with lips that tasted of Perfect Apples kissing hastily and hotly against his body. Being laid on the floor helplessly while Wigglytuff slammed inside of him and the struggle to keep sounds in became a true challenge. He would be forced into different positions that ranged from lain on his side, upside down to being forced against the wall. Even perhaps do it the midst of the day while the guild recruits were awake and right outside the door just for the rush of possibly getting caught. Maybe sneak out somewhere private so Chatot could really scream his heart out. Then Chatot's mind short-circuited and he covered his beak, threw back his head with wide eyes and held in a scream as every nerve he had twitched and jerked as he cummed. Cummed pretty damn hard too. His feathers and Wigglytuff's fur was drenched. Whatever had been dry around their privates was wet now. Chatot's eyes rolled back as he felt Wiggytuff's cum shoot into him. When the last shot of cum subsided Chatot slowly slide off Wigglytuff. He slumped onto Wiggytuff completely exhausted not caring whatever position he ended up this time. Thinking he knew he had a mess to clean up. He was covered in cum and probably smelled of sex now. Wigglytuff was a bit messy too. He gave a shrug. He always woke up earlier than everyone else. He could get up, clean them up, and no one would be the wiser. Only he would know of the lewd thing he committed tonight. Smiling at that thought he looked up at Wigglytuff who had a please look on his sleeping face. It gave him an additional fuzzy feeling to his afterglow to know he gave Wigglytuff that smile. So very content with himself he went to sleep. The smiles on their faces stayed the same...until Wiggytuff's grew a bit wider and an eye peeked open.

"Sneaky bird..." Wigglytuff silently snickered.

Unbeknownst by Chatot the pink Pokemon had been awake the _entire_ time. He had intended to sleep once Chatot dozed off. The deed came off a need to protect him. However, he didn't expect him to be squirming all over him rubbing against his hot spots and rising an hard-on out of him. He had watched Chatot through the slits in his eyes waiting for the other to finally go to sleep so he could take care of his erection. Imagine his surprise when Chatot took charge of that. Seeing his dear partner act so naughty that it was cute...how could he not lay back and enjoy? So he let the other do as he please and faked sleeping the whole time. It took some great will-power to not take part, but he was sure he would end up scaring the other. One of these days he'll seduce the other. Until then he had no issue while Chatot "secretly" rode him while he "slept". No issue whatsoever.

* * *

Empress: ...Well that's that...hoped you enjoyed it...I'm an amateur at this stuff

Celeste:...What the heck did you just typed?

Evola: I like it. Finally some more GuildShipping not enough of these two

Empress: (rolls her eyes) Good-bye everyone.


End file.
